


Monster (Gallavich AU)

by jay_1618



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Cheating, Concern, Crime, Drugs, Gallavich AU, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Murder, Mystery, Shameless AU, bar tender mickey, crime investigator, killer, mandy and mickey live together in an apartment, mandy majors in crime investigation, mickey is out, serialkiller, suspect, terry is sentenced life in prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: The Milkovich children finally get their peace when Terry Milkovich is sent to life in prison. Mickey has come out as gay and now lives with his sister Mandy in the business district of Chicago. He soon meets who he believes to be his soulmate. The thing is, fucked up shit starts to happen...(Gallavich AU)





	Monster (Gallavich AU)

"Hey, baby... You look like you could use some company..." A prostitute greets me.   
I roll my eyes and keep walking, "Sorry, find someone else..."  
I had to get to my bar tending job. Did I like it? Kind of, but not really, I got it to pay the bills and shit. Though, the men that came and went were quite attractive. Especially the gingers...  
My father got sentenced life in prison and that has granted the Milkovich clan freedom to be who they truly are. I, Mickey Milkovich, am gay. It was hard at first, coming out. But with the weight of my father being lifted from my shoulders, I finally felt safer... Like I wasn't afraid anymore. What's he gonna do? Kill me from the prison cell he rots in? My sister, Mandy, wanted to go to college to study for criminal investigation. My brothers spread throughout the country so I'm not entirely sure what they're up to. They haven't called us yet for dad got locked up five months ago. Mandy and I are the only Milkoviches who decided to stay in Chicago. We live together still, sharing an apartment that's close to her college campus. Sold the house as soon as our brothers left which was within a month.   
Anyways, I'm walking up to the Fairy Tail, my job. When I enter I'm greeted by the familiar pink, blue, and purple lights that helped with the strippers' fantasy illusions. But something's different tonight... There's cops...  
I quickly go to the back to change into my work clothes to find that there's cops here too... The fuck's happening?  
"Sir? May we ask if you know this man? He works with you?" A cop approached me and showed me a photo of this one stripper, Zack Holland. He's hot, not gonna lie, just not my type.   
"Uh, yeah, Zack Holland. Why?" I confirmed that I knew who they're asking about and unzip my sweatshirt, revealing my silver sequin tank I had to wear. I look back at the officer who now had a raised eyebrow from the sight of my work attire. I roll my eyes as I wait for him to tell me what's up with Zack.   
"Do you know if he worked last night?"  
I nod my head, "He had the night off." I close my locker, which kept my sweater, and went over to the makeup station to put on the eyeliner they made us wear. Adds to the customer's fantasy or some shit. The officer followed me there.   
"What's wrong with him?" I ask.   
"He's dead."  
I stop applying eyeliner to my first eye and turn to face the cop. "He's what?"  
"Found him dumped in an alley last night. A restaurant owner discovered his body while taking out the trash. No trace of the killer's DNA found yet."  
My heart sank a little, Zack was actually becoming a decent friend to me recently...  
"How the fuck..."  
The cop nodded grimly, "Were you working last night?"  
I nod, the reality of Zack being dead hitting me fully now.   
"Mind answering some questions? You're not a suspect but we're asking all of his co-workers in case we find a lead."  
I nod again, "Yeah, for sure..." Fucking shit... I still can't believe he's gone. Two nights ago he was here, dancing on the stage.. The officer pulls a stool out that was at the makeup counter and sat in it. I sat in a stool as well.   
"Were you close with Zack Holland?"  
"Kind of, I started this job four months ago. Started talking to him last month though cause we happened to start at the same time.."  
The cop copied my answer down, "Do you know if he was in a relationship?"  
I shrug, "I dunno.. Last tuesday, told me about this customer he had the night before and how he got his number. Never told me the name though."  
"Did he describe this customer at all?"  
I shook my head, "Nope... Only said the guy was attractive."  
The officer chuckled, "Guess that won't help much."  
I scoffed in slight amusement for I believe he made the comment to lighten the mood a bit. Or maybe to get something more out of me...  
"Yeah, probably not."  
"Well, thank you for your time, I'll let you get back to work." He smiled before getting up and leaving the dressing room. I felt a bit uncomfortable when he smiled.  
I look at my reflection in the mirror and see gloom. Maybe I would have ended up liking Zack. Fuck my type, you know..? Shit, Mickey... You can't get upset right now... Your bills need to get paid by next monday. Today is thursday. I go back to applying black pencil liner to my eyes and leave to start my shift of tending the bar. I try to push the fact of Zack being dead to the back of my mind...

The walk back home had a bit more caution tonight with me knowing that a killer is somewhere out there now. But then again... This is Chicago. A bunch of messed up shit happens on the daily. I guess it's the part that the messed up shit happened to someone I knew that's getting to me. If some whacko tries to kill me, I'll fucking kill them first. May live more north now but that don't change the south that's in me. Born and raised...  
I finally make it up to my apartment building and pull my keys out. I look around carefully, seeing the same amount of people out at four in the morning: one or two. I then continue to unlock the main door and walk into the building. Mandy and I lived on the fourth floor.   
I walk in and saw Mandy sitting on the couch with one of her textbooks.   
"Why are you up so early?" I ask.   
She looked up at me and grinned, "Hey,  Mick. I'm studying a few things for this test. I have most of the unit memorised, just making sure."  
I smile genuinely for the first time tonight/since work, "Look at you, Ms. Smarty Pants."  
She chuckled, "Aye, shut it.." She sipped the coffee she had next to her on the coffee table, "Anyone interesting come your way tonight?"  
I shrug and finally slip my shoes off before going to the kitchen, "Kind of.. Few people tried flirtin', not many were my type though." I then thought about the sad news I received...  
"Okay, Mickey, maybe try someone who's not a ginger." She laughed softly.   
I smile slightly as I took my beer and brought it with me to join Mandy. My mind went back to Zack though as soon as I sat down...  
Mandy must've saw the change of mood, "Hey, what's wrong?"  
"A guy from work was found dead last night..."  
"That's terrible... Was he someone you knew?"  
I nod, "Zack.." I've told Mandy about Zack before.   
"I'm sorry, Mick..." She closed her bookmarked textbook and set it aside to comfort me, "Did they find the killer yet?"  
I shook my head, "No DNA was found from the person who did it..."  
We sat in silence: Mandy hugging me as I stared off into the distance. Fuck. I actually think I was beginning to like the guy... I take a swig of my beer and try to change the subject, not wanting to think about him anymore,  
"What do you have to study?" I've actually learned a few things when Mandy and I talked about what she was learning.   
"Oh, we're going to be tested on studying the scene of the crime and trying to find out what happened. They give us a scenario and we have to use the skills we learn to examine the crime scene."  
"Fuck, now you know how to catch me if I ever commit another crime now." I joke. She rolled her eyes,  
"You're not that person anymore though, you're saving up to go to college too, right?"  
I chew the inside of my cheek, "I mean, yeah... But who's gonna take me in knowing what I've done in the past?"  
She looked at me, appearing to be thinking of her response.   
"I think if you put in the effort, they'll see the amazing guy you are. Everyone deserves a second chance."  
I scoff and sip my beer. Maybe Mands is right though...


End file.
